Wedding Bells and New Heart Beats
by Spies-can-solve-puzzles
Summary: If you were getting married what would be the first thing you would think about? The dress? The bridesmaids? The cake? Or going out of your way just for someone else so they can come? Watch Cammie go out of her own way to make her wedding perfect, with bumps on the way! Sequel to I Bet, I Do! Read and Review! This is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is the sequel to I Bet, I Do! You can read this story without reading I Bet, I Do but there might be parts you may not understand, but it is still readable. So please give it a go and please review! Thank you, Codename-ChameleonGoode.**

I stared at the pink plus like it was an option between life and death. I couldn't believe that I actually got pregnant before I was married. I mean, one day I would like to have a child, but not now I am only 20! My thoughts were interrupted when the front door was slammed open and three sets of footsteps made their way inside my flat.

"Cameron Ann Morgan get your butt out here we have to plan YOUR wedding." A thick British accent called out to me. "And if you don't come out here you will not be having a wedding to plan." Bex yelled, as I walked out of my bedroom and into the lounge room where they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I am here Ok! Can't a girl pee without getting bombarded with threats?" I asked them looking at the little bits of fabric tied together by a bit of string. "Seriously guys, how many of these colours do you want to consider? There are just too many of them." I whined, but apparently I never should have asked that question because I was screeched at by Macey.

"YOU ARE ASKING HOW MUCH EFFORT WE ARE PUTTING INTO YOUR WEDDING! THIS WEDDING IS IN NINE MONTHS AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOT THE BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES MADE!" She screeched right at me.

But honestly I wasn't ready to put with Macey or it had something to do with pregnancy hormones because I screeched right back at her. "MACEY, YOU THINK I DO NOTHING! I DO MORE THAN YOU DO I AM GETTING MARRIED HERE. I WAKE UP AT FOUR AM EVERY MORNING JUST TO TALK TO PEOPLE WHO GET US THINKS WE CANT GET. YOU THINK I DON'T PUT IN ANYTHING THINK AGAIN YOU IDIOT."

They just sat there, their faces screaming (not literally) shock. They sat there like that until Bex whispered "I think we should leave Cam alone for a little bit. Let's go guys." With that they left, closing the door quietly behind them. So I hopped into Zach's old sweatshirt and went to bed.

"Cam, Cam honey, are you ok?" I heard someone ask me, as a set of hands shook my shoulders.

"What, Zach? You're home early. What's wrong?" I asked him, really nervous; he never came home only unless something big was going on.

"Well" he started sitting next to me "Bex, Liz and Macey came into my office today asking if there was anything wrong with… us. They told me how you screamed at Macey, that's not like you sweetie. Is there anything I should know about?" He asked me his green orbs looking into my blue ones.

"Um… well, yeah, I was just really tired. I am so sorry." I sobbed, digging my head into Zach's shoulder. "I am so sorry" I didn't stop crying, so Zach kept comforting me until I fell asleep.

**Sorry its short I promise the next chapters will be longer, hopefully much longer. Please review any thoughts, ideas or your favourite part! I have a few other stories so feel free to look at those too!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favourites and subscribed. It is much appreciated. Secondly, there were two reviewers who asked the same question, hotter-than-hot and PrettyLittleGG asked why were they engaged so long? Well, there could be anything but I have downed it to two of my own results. 1. They had so much CIA registration to do that they didn't have time until now. 2. They just wanted to settle down a bit before the wedding. Hope that clears it up, for you two and anyone else who was thinking the same thing. Enjoy!**

Please read the message above before reading this chapter. I woke up to the sound of an oven beeping and a smell of pork filling the flat. So I walked out into the kitchen to see Zach cutting up a roast.

"Hey Zach" I called out to him, while sitting down on the black stool next to the bench.

"Hey babe" he smiled at me, yes I said smiled! "You never told me what was up before, so you want to tell me now?" He asked me after a while.

"Um… well, yeah, I can tell you" I stuttered "Um… well. Zach. Zach this is important!"

That is all it took for him to stop cutting and look at me. "Cam is everything ok? What's going on? Is it about me?" He kept going on, about some stupid stuff that never would happen.

"Zach" I tried but he kept rambling "ZACH!" I yelled in his direction, this was enough for him to stop. "Ok, now I have your attention, it's nothing about our relationship; it's just that, I am pregnant." I blurted out.

"You, you, pregnant?" He asked as he stood there dumbfounded. "No way, this can't be happening. Oh my God Cam I am so excited!" He exclaimed while he grabbed me and twirled me around, stopping to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"So I take it that you are excited?" I asked him as he went back to cutting the meat with a big smirk plastered on his face. "I'll take that as a yes. Zachary Goode: father of the year, I can definitely get used to that!" I practically giggled at him.

"I could get used to that too, I guess you could tell the gang and your mother in about… four and a half hours." He told me not turning away from the pork.

"What are you talking about? Zach… what did you do?" I asked him.

"Well I may have invited them over because they were all really worried about you, Cam. They are really are good friends and they care about you." He whispered the last part looking into my eyes. "Cam, you have to tell them, if you 'accidently' forget to tell them I will." He said putting quotation marks around accidently.

"I know that Zach and continue cutting that pork, I am really hungry and you will have to cook for me times two!" I sang walking over to the draw collecting eight knives, forks, glasses and plates and setting them on the table.

"I will cook for you, any day so don't worry about that, Cam. Now come here and help me with the potatoes, if you help me you get double." He said waving a potato in my face.

"Haha you're just a funny one aren't you? Of course I will help you with the potatoes." I replied grabbing a potato from the pile and peeling it, along with the pumpkin.

********Page Break********

After the potatoes were ready the doorbell rang (talk about good timing for once).

"Cam! Are you ok? I was so worried." Bex exclaimed as she hugged me.

"I'm fine Bex, hi Grant!" I yelled to him as he walked straight past me and into the kitchen.

"Hey Cam, sorry I am really hungry! Oh my God you guys are legends I can smell roast!" He yelled as he jumped up and down like a little girl in front of Zach, who stood there looking like he was about to explode.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Are you ok? I was so worried; you would never do anything like that!" Macey yelled at me as she, Liz and my Mum walked through the door.

"Cammie are you ok? According to my statistics you would only do that if cases were really bad… or well to you." Liz told me as she and Macey gave me hugs.

"Yeah girls I am ok. Bex is in the kitchen with Grant and Zach, Jonas you can go through too. Mum can I talk to you." I whispered as Macey and Liz walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" She asked me.

"Mum I want to tell you this first, well I mean Zach knows but, I am pregnant." Then I saw her eyes go really wide.

**Ok sorry if it's bad but I hope the next chapter will be better. You will see her Mums and the gang's reactions! Please review any ideas or thoughts, they will be deeply appreciated! Don't forget to check out my other story, Purple Eyes! **

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cam this is no time to be joking your wedding is in nine months." She whispered to me looking around for anyone who would be listening.

"Mum" I sobbed "it's true I'm not lying, the four pregnancy tests said so." I burst into tears, leaning on the front door.

Mum hugged me and flicked the loose tears off my face. "Cammie, sweetie, it's going to be ok, I promise. Zach, the girls, the boys, Joe, Abby and I are going to be there for you whenever you need, it so don't cry." So she kept comforting me so it didn't look like I was crying.

When we were about to go to the kitchen the door opened, causing me to fall on my bum. Above me Joe and Abby were giving me apologetic looks. "Cam we kinda were listening in to the conversation and I will always be on your side and this softy here will be too." Abby told me helping me up.

"Yeah Cam, I will always be there for you." Joe said hugging me "Come on let's go to the kitchen, everyone will be waiting for food." Joe laughed while looking at me, but I just glared at him.

We walked to the kitchen and as soon as we made two other places for Joe and Abby we began to eat. Joe and Abby made everything much more difficult, Grant and I didn't get the two servings we needed (well I needed Grant probably wanted it) this made Grant complain, a lot. So we gave him some of MY M&Ms from the cupboard, which seemed to calm him down a bit.

After we ate we went into the lounge room the exact same place I yelled at Macey this very morning. I knew we all felt uncomfortable because of it. As soon as Zach saw how uncomfortable I was he put his arm around my shoulder and let my head rest on his shoulder. I saw Macey's face droop the tiniest bit, but I knew this upset her a lot, she was probably thinking of Preston whom we discovered was working for the circle last year. He isn't anymore because he's well… dead.

"So guys you know where you are going for your honeymoon?" Grant asked looking at the TV trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Grant you know that we don't know and plus we aren't sure if anything important is happening then." Zach told Grant nudging me.

"Fine, guys can I tell you something?" I asked the people watching the TV screen, then after the chorus of yes' I continued "umm… well this also concerns today" I trailed off, looking at Macey who was looking at me her bright blue eyes filled with mischief, "I am pregnant. That is why I yelled at you Mace; stupid pregnancy hormones did it to me. I am so sorry." My eyes were brimmed with tears threatening to spill out.

Bex and Liz came to hug me, but Macey sat there, all the mischief gone from her eyes. So I escaped their hugs and went to over to Macey and gave her a hug. "Macey I am so sorry, I wish I could do something but I can't." My tears were flowing freely now but I didn't care, I may have lost my father but Macey hadn't grown up with that, her parents didn't really care about her, and Preston was the only one who understood.

"Cammie, you don't know how happy I am for you right now! Other than the fact that the wedding is in NINE MONTHS I am still happy for you and I understand." She exclaimed, taking out her phone, quickly writing something to someone then putting it away.

"Well, well this has been uneventful but the event was huge! But we better go." Grant yelled popping an M&M into his mouth. "Thanks for the M&Ms they were delicious! You should have had some they were good." He dropped the packet on my lap and it was empty! It was full ten minutes ago!

"Grant… these were full before we gave them to you. And I was looking forward to M&Ms when you went home. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EAT THEM ALL?" I screeched at him, everyone but Grant was laughing, he was just standing there just like a spider had crawled up his shirt; as still as a statue.

"Um… well I am actually scared of pregnant people. So there might be one left in the packet." He smiled at me gesturing to the empty packet on the couch. So I slowly opened it and there was no M&Ms in there.

"Look at this Grant" I replied calmly, walking toward him "do you see an M&M in here?"

"No." He replied quickly, looking at the ground.

"Well then is that why you left quickly? Because you were scared of me, just because Zach and I 'slept together'" I asked him putting air quotation marks around slept together.

"Well yes, and I was just hungry for more potatoes." He replied this was when Bex came over and hit him on the side of his head. "Well I gotta go, make my own potatoes **(A.N. this goes out to you Dark. Angel. From. Above, your review made me laugh so much)**. See you in the car Bex." Grant called out as he went through the door.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave and help Grant make his own potatoes." Bex told me as she gave the girls and me a hug. "Bye" she called out and after a chorus of goodbyes she left.

"Well Jonas and Macey we better leave too, we have to get up early for that meeting with the director tomorrow." Liz told them as she came over to me. "You'll be ok Cam I promise. Zach has a 95% chance of being a very good father and a 100% chance of helping and protecting you through this." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"Cameron don't forget to get a doctor to approve this, it might not be true." Macey told me giving me a small hug.

"I won't forget that, well I might but Zach won't. I swear." I replied to her giving her a smile.

**LONGEST CHPTER EVER! Ok thanks again to anyone who reviewed, favourited and subscribed! I am an Aussie, Aussie, Aussie, Oi, Oi, Oi! There you go hotter-than-hot! **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**OK, I KNOW I HAVE BEEN A BAD GIRL AND HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES :( AND I AM VERY SORRY TO ANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS OF THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY STORIES. I AM STARTING A NEW STORY PLAN, SO I'LL START WRITING FOR NEW FANFICTIONS AND WRITING A DIFERENT GENRE OF STORIES. SO MY PLAN IS; TO FINISH OFF WEDDING BELLS STORY ASAP, AND STOP WRITING FOR PURPLE EYES.**

**AGAIN, I AM SINCERELY SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINIENCE AND/OR BROKEN HEARTS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW LINE OF STORIES.**

**CODENAME-CHAMELEONGOODE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eight Months Later:**

"Cammie, does the dress fit?" I heard Macey call out to me.

I am now eight and a half months pregnant and just getting my dress re-fitted for my wedding which is in another three months. I had to get my dress fitted every month, so when the wedding comes, which is in a week, it fits

So I walked into the open area where my Mum, Abby and Macey were sitting on the couch drinking champagne.

"Cammie, it fits perfectly! You won't have to worry about the dress not fitting!" Macey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have to worry, because I shouldn't grow anymore." I told her, with a smile on my face. "Mum, don't cry, again. You always cry, it's embarrassing me."

She instantly stopped crying and sobbed "you are going-"

"No, I'm not! Just shut up already!" I yelled at her with a smirk on my face. "Now let's go I can't wait for next week!"

**Next Week: Wedding Day!**

I got my dress on and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I knew I looked beautiful and I certainly felt beautiful. Macey woke me at six am just to start my hair and makeup.

"Oh my god Macey I look beautiful, thank you so much." I told her as I gave her a hug, "and you guys look even prettier! Today is going to be great!"

"Cammie, soon-to-be-Mrs-Zachary-Goode, just shut up. We know you look beautiful and we know we look beautiful, so you can basically shut up!" Macey 'yelled' at me, even though she was laughing when she said it. "Now, Joe will be here any minute, so let's get you down the stairs!"

So, when we were heading down the stairs (which is a long process for me) we were all giggling and gossiping about what we thought would happen at the reception. But after about five minutes, we reached the bottom and saw Joe standing there, waiting.

"You couldn't take any longer, could you? But anyway, we may be a few minutes late, so, we better leave now." He told us rolling his eyes, so we got into the limos and left for the wedding!

When we arrived at the place my hands started to shake and my pulse started to quicken. I knew I was so nervous, and it was so hard not to make it show. But, of course, Joe had to realize my nervousness, and, of course, he had to question it.

"Cammie, why are you nervous?" He asked me, looking me up and down, "is something wrong? If there is, I can take you to a hospital."

"No, Joe, I am just really nervous about the wedding, that's all." I told him, looking at the ground in shame. "I know it's stupid, but, he means so much to me, and I can't stand losing him."

"Cammie, there is nothing to be scared, embarrassed or nervous about. We both know that Zach loves you, and he would never leave this wedding. Besides, he also has a baby that he will have to look after soon." Joe told me with a quick wink. "Now, this is your time to shine, so, let me walk down the aisle and you can then marry this man."

**Another Time Skip, everyone knows how a wedding goes! But it's a time skip to the speeches that the bride and groom make, or whatever they are called.**

**A.N. Sorry for the time skips, but weddings are a bit boring.**

"Cammie", Zach started, "I didn't fall in love with you for any reason. From the day I met you at the mall, I knew you were the only spy for me. You were everything I wanted in a girl; pretty, athletic, a fantastic spy and well, pretty. I really hope that our baby turns out to be a boy, so we can have two smirkers in the house!" He told everyone, even though he didn't look at any other person, except me.

"Zach, where do I start? When I first met you, I really disliked you. I mean, really disliked you, like, enough to push you down a flight of stairs." That earned me a laugh from the audience, "but, then I realized that you really were nice, and cute, and a whole bunch of other things. But, my point is, that I think that that smirk is really hot and attractive, just like you. I am also very happy that I am marrying you, because, I know that no one will take better care of me than you." I told him, looking into his eyes.

**Another time skip: I told you I am sorry!**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest told us, "you may kiss the bride."

So that's what Zach did, he dipped me and kissed me, like he did the first time we kissed. But this time, I felt something, probably me dying from being dipped while I was pregnant, but, I just ignored it.

**Another time skip: that part was actually very important. Oh, this is the reception.**

When Zach and I walked into the reception room, we were both amazed. When Macey said she'd take care of it, she must have meant it. There were purple and white balloons, streamers and table displays (if you haven't guessed purple and white was the theme of our wedding). There were pictures of us and our friends on a wall to our left, and everyone stood cheering for us at tables that were set up around a glowing dance ball.

When Zach and I took our seats, I felt that pain again, but yet again I just ignored it. I had been feeling since when Zach and I kissed but really it was nothing. So, when our dinner was set before us, we ate it, and it was really good.

After everyone had eaten, most of them went and danced on the dance floor, or, some of them chatted to me and Zach. So, when Zach and I went to dance with some people on the dance floor, we were completely carefree. And, it stayed that way, until I realized that Macey was missing and being the friend I am, I went looking for her.

It was very easy to find her; she was just sitting near the cake, looking upset. So, I sat next to her, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey, Mace, what's wrong? I thought you'd be out on the dance floor." I asked her.

"Oh, hey, nothings really up." She told me with a smile, but it disappeared after I gave her the look. "Ok, well, I was kind of missing Preston..." and she droned on and on, but I realized something. I realized I had a puddle at my feet and my water had broken.

"Mace", I interrupted her.

"It's ok Cam, you don't have to listen if you don't want to." She told me as she ran off.

**Ok, I am so sorry for not updating. But, I might update tonight, or tomorrow, at the latest. I will be writing one shorter chapter and an epilog if my plans work out.**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I needed to find Zach, as quickly as possible. So, I went searching around, only finding guests and not anyone that was really close to me. Finally, I found Abby, but, she wouldn't listen to me.

"Hey, Squirt! Congrats, I know you and Zach are perfect for each other." She said.

"Abby", I tried to catch her attention, "Abby!" I yelled and this got her attention.

"Yes Squirt?" She asked me, looking at me.

"Abby, my water just broke; I am going to have my baby soon!" I told her, panic spread all over our faces. Just then, Zach and Bex decided to join us.

"Hey guys, why are you panicking?" Bex asked, completely clueless. But Zach knew exactly what was going on, and his eyes grew really wide too. So, he took my hand and dragged Abby and I to find my Mum and Joe.

First, we found Joe, who was dancing with one of our friends from work, Stacey. When we found him, he immediately knew what was going on, and ran around looking for my Mum, while the rest of us went to the door.

While we were waiting, Liz came over to us and asked what was wrong. After we told her, she promised that she would notify the guests and apologise on our behalf, then she and Macey would come down to the hospital.

So, when Mum arrived, looking all stressed and scared, we just left, to leave Liz with our apologies.

**:)**

On the way there, I basically just screamed at Joe (who was driving the car) to drive faster and got changed out of my wedding clothes in the back seat. So, when we arrived we could just get out of the car, without watching out for a wedding dress.

When we did get there, everything went so smoothly and I really did hope this is how the child birth would go.

**:)**

Zach, Abby, Bex, Joe, my Mum and I were sitting in a hospital room, waiting for me to go into labour. While we were waiting, we were just talking, about anything, and everything.

"When the doctor said that the due date would be today, I seriously hoped it would've been late." Zach said, trying to start a conversation, after the awkward silence.

"Yeah, but at least it was just at the reception, I couldn't imagine it happening in the middle of the ceremony." Bex replied awkwardly, looking around the room.

"I really want it to be a boy." I randomly blurted out, "I really want another little Zach running around and smirking, it would be too cute." Everyone just looked at me, smiling. Just as they all looked away, Liz and Macey burst into the room.

"Are we too late?" Liz panted, as she literally just fell on the floor in exhaustion. Then she realised we were all still in the room, just looking at her. So she got up, and waved to us, while Macey sat on a couch in the corner of the room.

Then, I winced in pain as I got another contraction and instantly grabbed Zach's hand, squeezing it.

"Miss Morgan?" A doctor asked as he came in to the room.

"Actually, its Mrs Goode now doctor." I told him, with confidence.

"Well, anyways, you are ready to go into labour," He told me with a smile, "and I hope everyone whose coming is also ready."

So, everyone took a deep breath and Zach, my Mum, Bex and I went into the room where I would have my baby.

**:)**

"One last push, Mrs Goode," a doctor yelled out to me. So I pushed, as hard as I could, until a heard a loud wail. "It's a girl!" The doctor called out again.

Zach and I looked at each other with the same pained expression. For him it was probably his hand, which I had squeezed to death, and for me, the fact I just had a baby.

"Would you like to hold your baby girl?" The doctor asked us, holding out the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. So I took her from the doctor's arms and cradled her. She was asleep, but you could still see that she had my jaw line and nose, and Zach's eye and mouth shape.

"What should we name her?" Zach asked me from over my shoulder. "I think, maybe Samantha, Samantha Rebecca Goode." He said, and I could just see Bex doing a happy dance in the corner.

**Ok, this is almost the end! Just an epilogue to go! This is probably going to be posted tomorrow, because it's like ten o'clock here, haha. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and has a good New Year.**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	7. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue; it is the last chapter of the series! I hope you have enjoyed it!**

_**Five Years Later:**_

"Mummy?" My five year old daughter called out to me, as she ran up to me.

"Yes, Sammy" I replied, as I gave her a big hug.

"Charlie threw one of his cars at my head." Charlie was Bex and Grant's three year old son. After I had Sammy, Grant proposed to Bex, it was so cute.

_Flashback:_

_After we got back into my hospital room, everyone was waiting for us. Samantha had been taken from me so the doctors could conduct some on tests._

_Abby, Joe, Liz and Macey literally jumped on me and started to ask questions._

"_Was it a boy, or a girl?" Someone asked._

"_What did you name it?" Liz asked._

"_Okay, okay," I interrupted them, "firstly, it was a girl, and, we named her Samantha Rebecca Goode." Yet again, I could see Bex doing some sort of happy dance._

_After a while we got Samantha back and everyone was cooing over her. They were all telling me how cute she is and guessing whose eyes she get, my guess was on Zach's, but everyone else thought mine. After everyone had finished guessing who she'd look like, we all just sat down and relaxed. I mean, it had been a busy nine months and we all deserved the rest._

_Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Grant get on one knee over where they were sitting. "Bex", he said, "I have been in love with you for ages, and I couldn't wait to do this. So Rebecc- Bex," He corrected himself after getting a glare from her, "will you do the pleasure of marrying me?" He finally asked her._

_Bex was almost in tears and she managed to choke out, "yes, of course I will. Wow, first having a child named after me, then getting engaged." By then we were all cheering, but we were interrupted by a little giggle coming from Samantha, who was resting in Zach's arms. Then we all just laughed._

_Flashback over_

"Well, are you okay?" I asked her, "if you want to, go make him say sorry." I told watching her run, her brown pigtails swaying in the wind. Yes, I said brown, she turned out to look a lot like Zach, who was currently on a weekend mission with Bex and Grant, which left me with Charlie.

I could hear her yelling at Charlie, so I went to make sure she wasn't hurting the poor three year old. Somehow, Charlie turned out to look exactly like his Dad too. He had the same colour eyes, hair and skin. But like Sammy, his attitude was exactly like his mother's. So, I wasn't surprised that he threw the car at her head.

When, I got out to where Sammy and Charlie were playing, I saw Sammy standing in front of Charlie, scolding at him. He just sat there looking amused; while Sammy threatened to kick him so hard his brain would come out.

"Sammy, remember to be nice and Charlie, I want you to apologise to Sammy please", I said looking at them, with my hands on my hips.

"Okay", they replied together, as I went into the living room and sat down.

After I watched a movie that was playing on TV, I felt a pair of arms slide around my shoulders. I expected it to be Sammy, complaining that Charlie did something again. But instead of her whine, I heard Zach's voice.

"Hey, I'm home!" He exclaimed, turning me around and kissing me. "Are you feeling any better? I promised I didn't tell Bex, who are with Charlie right now."

To be honest, I totally forgot about that, but, luckily, I knew the exact reason why I wasn't feeling any good. "Yes, I am. And, before you ask, I know exactly why I was feeling sick. It's because I'm having that other baby you wanted." I told him, just as his eyes lit up like a little girl getting a puppy for Christmas.

So, he picked me up and kissed me, just like he did when I told him that I was pregnant with Sammy. "Well then, let's go tell Sammy and the Newmans." He told me, as he dragged me towards where they were.

**Well, that's finished! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! That's sadly, the last chapter ever :(.**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


End file.
